abyss
by marblehazel
Summary: Namjoon menyesal Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Seokjin untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya di hari yang sama. BTS - NamJin ; AU.


**a·byss**

 _/əˈbis/_

(n.)

a deep or seemingly bottomless chasm.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin.

Nama yang berulang kali dihafal Namjoon selama penerbangannya menuju Seoul. Namjoon menyesal telah melupakan notes dan pulpen untuk dibawa kedalam kabin karena kini ia mati-matian menjaga 'Kim Seokjin' untuk tetap berada di dalam otaknya.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah kiri, mencoba melihat langit lewat lapisan plexiglass di sampingnya. Plexiglass adalah bahan pembuat kaca pesawat- seratus kali lebih kuat daripada kaca biasa. Digunakan sebagai kaca jendela pesawat karena kuat menahan angin, suhu udara rendah maupun tinggi di atmosfer, pun menjaga agar kawanan burung yang sedang bermigrasi yang menabrak badan pesawat tidak memecahkan kaca.

Di luar gelap. Kilat bersinar terang di beberapa titik, di bawah badan pesawat. Masih delapan jam dan dua puluh menit untuk tiba di Seoul dan Namjoon tidak yakin apakah dia bisa tidur setelah turbulensi mengerikan yang baru saja ia alami.

Baru enam jam yang Namjoon lewati dari total empat belas jam yang harus ditempuhnya dari New York City ke Seoul. Guncangan parah terjadi berulang-ulang, begitu mengerikan hingga Namjoon berharap maut menjemputnya tanpa membuatnya ketakutan terlebih dahulu. Masker oksigen terlontar dari langit-langit, membuat seisi kabin panik karena mereka pikir mereka akan selesai saat itu juga.

Begitu pula dengan Namjoon. Namjoon sudah dewasa; berusia dua puluh dua tahun, bolak-balik NYC-Seoul dalam ribuan penerbangan. Turbulensi adalah hal yang begitu biasa. Tapi turbulensi kali ini terasa seribu kali lebih mengerikan. Pesawat tergoncang-goncang, kemudian jatuh terhempas beberapa ratus meter kebawah, lalu naik lagi. Berulang-ulang. Namjoon sudah melihat perkiraan cuaca. Ia yakin tulisan yang tertera adalah 'cerah'.

Namjoon takut. Entah pengaruh penerbangan tengah malamnya, atau memang pikirannya tengah kalut mendengar kabar ibunya sekarat di kampung halaman.

Intinya, Namjoon takut.

Ia menutup jendela dengan jemari tangan kirinya- pertama, karena ia masih merasa takut, dan kedua, memang tidak ada yang bisa dilihat -lalu merapatkan selimut tipis yang diberikan oleh Kim Seokjin beberapa menit lalu.

Kim Seokjin.

Yang dengan heroik menghampirinya saat turbulensi, memasangkan masker oksigen sambil meyakinkan Namjoon bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kim Seokjin.

Yang dengan senyum manis menenangkan Namjoon walau dalam hati ia juga dirundung rasa takut karena belum pernah merasakan turbulensi separah itu.

Kim Seokjin.

Dengan seragam merah pramugara yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan apik, serasi dengan wajahnya yang manis.

Kim Seokjin.

Yang Namjoon ketahui namanya dengan mencuri lihat _name tag_ pramugara itu ketika ia memasangkan masker oksigen dengan telaten di kepala Namjoon.

Kim Seokjin.

Yang mencuri hati Namjoon.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin kopi?"

Namjoon menoleh, mendapati seorang pramugari dengan baki berisi gelas-gelas kopi panas tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Boleh." Namjoon meraih satu gelas kopi dengan tangan kanan yang terjulur jauh- merasa sedikit kecewa karena bukan Kim Seokjin yang mengantarkan kopi untuknya -karena ia duduk di samping jendela sedangkan dua kursi di samping kanannya kosong. Penerbangan terakhir, maklum. Boeing B747-4 rute NYC-Seoul yang berangkat dari John F Kennedy International Airport menuju Incheon International Airport itu mungkin hanya terisi seperempat dari kapasitas 373 penumpang.

Dan hampir seluruh penumpang kini terlelap. Namjoon merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu kesulitan tidur sambil menyesap kopinya sedikit-sedikit walau ia menyadari minum kopi hanya membuatnya semakin sulit beristirahat.

Terbetik dalam pikiran Namjoon sang ibu yang menderita kanker serviks stadium lanjut namun selalu Namjoon tinggalkan akibat pekerjaan yang selalu menantinya, membuat wanita kesayangannya itu harus rela bertemu Namjoon dua minggu sekali.

Di pertemuan terakhir Namjoon dengan ibunya, sang ibu menggenggam tangan Namjoon erat-erat sambil memohon pada Namjoon agar putra semata wayangnya itu segera menikah.

Lampu kabin meredup- membuat kelopak mata Namjoon mulai menyerah. Tapi pikiran Namjoon lebih kuat daripada matanya. Guncangan-guncangan kecil masih mengganggu perjalanan tidur Namjoon.

Namjoon menaruh gelas kertas bekas kopi yang sudah kosong di kantong plastik yang dibawa seorang pramugari. Si pramugari berambut pirang bertanya dengan khawatir apakah ada yang Namjoon perlukan karena seluruh penumpang tertidur dan Namjoon masih terjaga.

Dan Namjoon benar-benar ingin menanyakan perihal Kim Seokjin dengan bahu lebarnya kepada pramugari tersebut. Lidahnya kelu.

"Apa ada yang Anda butuhkan, Tuan?"

"Kapan turbulensinya berhenti?" Namjoon balik bertanya.

"Tidak bisa kami perkirakan. Cuaca memburuk, Tuan. Tidak sesuai ekspektasi kami."

Namjoon mengangguk paham. Sang pramugari membungkuk, kembali melangkah. Namun sedetik kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Namjoon menahan tangannya.

"Ya, Tuan?"

Namjoon sedang mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertanya _dimanakah Kim Seokjin sekarang_ tapi akal sehat dari otak cerdasnya menahan lidah Namjoon.

Namjoon melepas genggamannya.

"Aku butuh selimut. Satu lagi."

"Baik, Tuan."

Sesaat setelah pramugari tersebut melangkah menjauh, Namjoon menghela nafas kecewa. Kecewa akan dirinya sendiri.

 _Dan Namjoon sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikan jenis rasa kecewa tersebut._

Kecewa karena bahkan tidak bisa menanyakan keberadaan seorang pramugara kepada kru pesawat lainnya?

Atau kecewa karena menyukai seorang pria dalam pandangan pertama?

Di New York sendiri keberadaan gay tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan. Sudah menjadi hal yang lazim menyukai pria dan wanita dalam waktu yang sama. Tapi Namjoon berasal dari Korea, negara timur dimana kejadian pria menyukai pria lagi adalah hal yang sedikit aneh menurut sebagian warganya.

Maaf, _menurut orangtuanya._

Namjoon tidak ingin dan tidak akan mengecewakan sang ibu karena menyukai seorang pria berdada rata berbatang, sama sepertinya.

Namjoon tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri hingga sang pramugari mengantarkan kembali selembar selimut berwarna putih kepadanya.

"Terima kasih," Namjoon meraih selimutnya, lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan itu.

Tapi tepat sepuluh detik setelahnya, selimut itu terhampar di lantai kabin disertai bunyi sabuk pengaman yang terbuka.

Namjoon pergi dari tempatnya.

Melangkah menuju kumpulan kru di bagian belakang.

Sambil merutuki dirinya yang begitu plinplan. (Baru satu menit dan dua puluh satu detik dari saat dia berpikir ' _tidak akan mengecewakan ibunya_ ')

" _Ladies_?" Namjoon menyapa tiga orang pramugari yang sedang berjaga sambil mengobrol bersama di dekat toilet.

Ketiganya menunjukkan wajah terpesona. Yah, Namjoon memang tipikal pria muda kaya raya yang banyak kerja, plus tampan dan seksi. Dari skala 1 sampai 10, Namjoon layak dapat skor 12 atas semua kelebihannya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar seorang diantara mereka, yang berambut gelap.

"Ah," Namjoon memalingkan pandangan. "Kenal Kim Seokjin?"

"Ya, Tuan. Ada perlu? Saya panggilkan." Yang berambut cokelat terang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Pikirnya mereka bertiga mau diajak _foursome._ Ternyata pria ini malah mencari pramugara sekelas Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk, sedikit menaruh perhatian pada yang berambut gelap. Manis. Kulitnya _tan_ , dadanya bisa ditakar sekitar 34B. Boleh juga.

 _Wait_.

Kesalahan teknis pada otak Namjoon. Ia menyandarkan lengannya di sandaran kursi paling belakang, menanti Kim Seokjin yang sedang dipanggilkan.

"Tuan?"

Suara manis itu lagi. Lembut dan menenangkan bak sebuah lagu dari surga.

Namjoon memperhatikan baik-baik wajahnya. Bagaimana kedua matanya yang indah dilengkapi hidungnya yang mancung. Bibirnya yang merah muda, penuh dan bulat. Bagaimana rahangnya membingkai apik wajah cantiknya, membuat Namjoon ingin menempelkan label 'Milik Kim Namjoon' di sana.

Bagaimana bahunya yang lebar, mungkin lebih lebar dari milik Namjoon. Tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Rambutnya yang kelihatan halus, berwarna cokelat pudar.

Indah.

Mahakarya Tuhan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tuan?"

Lamunan Namjoon buyar. Bukan karena Seokjin memanggilnya dua kali, tapi karena turbulensi sekali lagi.

"Ah. Hai."

Bodoh. Bodoh, Kim Namjoon. Itu bukan perkenalan yang bagus.

"Hai." Seokjin tersenyum.

Ketiga pramugari tadi sudah pergi, menyisakan suara dengkuran halus para penumpang di sekitar Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

Namjoon menelan ludah. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan soal percakapan yang harus dilakukannya dengan sosok cantik di depannya.

"Ada yang perlu dibantu lagi?"

 _Ya, dampingi aku sampai aku mati._

"Ya, mungkin kau bisa membantuku- _FUCK_ -"

Pesawat terhempas ke bawah. Namjoon ingat sekali rasanya seperti naik wahana _Drop Zone_ di taman bermain beberapa waktu lalu. Lebih mengagetkan karena Namjoon kira pesawat tidak akan naik lagi ke ketinggian semula.

Pesawat perlahan naik.

Namjoon melihat tangan Seokjin mencengkram pintu toilet, kelihatan sama terkejutnya dengan Namjoon.

"Ah, turbulensi sialan."

Seokjin mengangguk, terlihat mengamini ucapan Namjoon yang diselipi kata sialan.

Setelah itu hening.

Namjoon sedang memilih topik yang layak dibicarakan dan Seokjin menunggu dengan hati waswas. Apa yang diinginkan pria ini? Tak bisa dipungkiri pria ini begitu menarik.

Namjoon benar-benar merasa bodoh. IQnya boleh 148. Prestasinya boleh segudang. Tapi memilih topik untuk bicara saja tidak bisa.

Sementara itu turbulensi terus terjadi- memaksa Namjoon berpegangan erat pada sandaran kursi.

"Kau.. pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pria yang mencintai seorang pria lagi?" Namjoon buka suara, dengan bahasa korea.

Seribu kali bodoh, Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin terperangah.

Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada pintu toilet.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, pesawat kembali terhempas. Kali ini keras. Namjoon dan Seokjin terkejut, nyawa mereka serasa ditarik sedikit dari tempatnya.

Para penumpang terbangun dan para pramugari berlari ke belakang dengan raut panik.

Namjoon melemparkan pandangan _kenapa-mereka-panik_ kepada Seokjin dan Seokjin menggeleng pelan.

Pesawat naik dengan bergoncang-goncang. Namjoon merasa seperti sedang berada di dalam mesin cuci.

Sekali lagi goncangan.

Pesawat terhempas- padahal Namjoon yakin mereka belum kembali ke ketinggian semula.

Para penumpang yang baru sadar menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sementara itu lampu sabuk pengaman menyala kembali.

"Tuan, mohon duduk kembali," Seokjin berujar. Nadanya aneh.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya getir. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak jika kau tidak ikut duduk."

 _BRAK_

Masker oksigen kembali turun, di tengah kesibukan pramugari dan pramugara yang mondar mandir. Seokjin ditarik teman pramugarinya untuk membantu penumpang lain. Kabin kacau.

Lampu mati.

Gelap.

Pesawat terhempas. Terhempas. Dan sepertinya sulit kembali.

Penumpang ricuh. Namjoon bisa dengar tangis, teriak, dan erangan. Namjoon bisa dengar penderitaan.

Di belakang garis lampu _emergency_ yang berpendar merah.

Namjoon erahkan sisa kekuatannya yang habis ditelan rasa takutnya sendiri karena berhadapan dengan ajal; memanggil satu nama.

Dan celakanya itu bukan nama Tuhan.

Namjoon memanggil Kim Seokjin.

Berulang-ulang.

"Kim Seokjin!"

"Seokjin!"

"Seokjin!"

"Kim Seokjin-"

Sesuatu menyentuh tangan Namjoon.

"Aku tidak pergi terlalu jauh," isak Seokjin. Namjoon menangkap getaran di dalam ucapannya, berpadu dengan suara tangis.

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin, merengkuh tubuh ideal pramugara itu dalam dadanya.

"Ini tidak etis," Seokjin masih terisak. "Aku tidak seharusnya menjadi penakut di depan penumpang."

Namjoon menyentuh yang kiranya merupakan pipi pria itu, tersenyum getir. Walau senyumannya tak akan bisa dilihat Seokjin.

" _Ini Kapten John. Penerbangan menuju Seoul dari New York pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh lima waktu New York- Aku- Aku Menyesal._ "

Seisi kabin menjerit setelah pilot mereka sendiri angkat tangan dari nyawa-nyawa yang dia pegang.

Seokjin semakin terisak.

Dan pesawat semakin terhempas.

Tubuh Namjoon dan Seokjin terseret-membentur ujung kabin.

"Demi Tuhan-" Seokjin berbisik putus asa.

Namjoon meneteskan air mata pertamanya dari mata kiri, mengalir menuju pipinya.

"Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin hanya mengerang pelan. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di leher Namjoon.

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Seokjin mengelap matanya di kaus hitam milik pendekapnya saat ini.

"Ya." bisiknya lemah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berharap ia bisa kembali melihat sesuatu selain segaris lampu darurat merah di depan.

"Kau percaya? Kalau begitu- mudah menjelaskan jika aku mengalami itu." perkataan Namjoon terputus sebentar di tengah karena tenggorokannya kering.

Seokjin mencengkram lengan kaus Namjoon lebih kuat.

"Aku takut.."

Namjoon menghapus sebulir air mata lagi dari pipinya lalu menepuk bahu Seokjin.

"Aku merasa sedih karena Tuhan memberiku perasaan pada pria. Yang kutemui tujuh jam lalu. Dan hanya akan kutemui sekali. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir, _right_?" Namjoon terkekeh. Terdengar kalut dari tawanya.

Seokjin bungkam.

Seisi pesawat bungkam.

Tekanan.

Hening.

Namjoon meraih dagu Seokjin, menyusuri pipi Seokjin dengan bibir miliknya sampai bertemu dengan kedua belah bibir merah muda milik sang pramugara.

Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin dalam-dalam. Ditanggapi positif oleh sang lawan bicara yang membalas lembut kecupan Namjoon.

Seokjin melepas ciuman mereka, menangkup dagu Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya. Menyesal tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ini tidak adil," bisiknya berat. "Aku tidak tahu namamu.."

Namjoon mengecup kembali bibir Seokjin.

"Kim Nam-joon. Nama yang harus kau ingat, karena ada dua ratus orang berkumpul bersama kita nanti di _sana._ "

Hening.

" _Kau harus menemukanku_." bisik Namjoon, membiarkan bibirnya berada di bibir Seokjin sampai ia sendiri lelah dan menutup matanya.

-end-

.

.

.

 _apaan ni. ini asalnya ga gini ni. kenapa setiap akhir cerita gue namjinnya selalu mati why._

 _Thanks a lot for ma bro yang menginspirasi cerita ini. Kan lucu ya ketemu pramugari di pesawat terus nikah:') happy wedding bro._

 _For ma dearest AnakSahnyaNamjinBangtan, makasih udah support author abal yang lagi terkekang ujian ini. This is for ya *luv*_


End file.
